


Trouble Sleeping

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Series: Love at the Marina [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Written for Rumbelle Secret Santa. Missing moment between Chapter Five and Chapter Six of Conspiracy Afloat.





	

She couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t the unfamiliar room, her eyes had long since adjusted to the gloom and even though the shadows lurked in the corners, she could see enough that it didn’t feel like the darkness was swallowing her. The ceiling wasn’t smooth, it had swirls all over the plaster and Belle’s eyes tracked over them, drawing pictures in her mind. She rolled onto her side and clenched her eyes shut, and tried to focus on her breathing but it was no use, she was tired but she wasn’t sleepy.

Belle huffed in frustration, punched her pillow and rolled back over onto her back. Laying still might help but she was far too restless, her mind jumping back and forth through recent events. The wind had picked up a little, and she could hear it buffeting the house. She shivered at the sound, even though there was no draft in here and she was perfectly warm. Truthfully she was just unsettled, and a little scared. Tonight, what little remained of her illusion of safety had been ripped away. Somebody had been on her boat, her home had been invaded.

She threw the covers back and was out of bed before she’d even really decided where she was going. When she couldn’t sleep, she quite often prowled her boat, and Evan’s guestroom was certainly large enough to pace. However, it wasn’t the feeling of movement that she craved, it was company. It was a rash impulse, that drove her to stride to the door, throw it open and walk the few feet down the hall to the door of Evan’s bedroom. Belle took a deep breath, she had always been impulsive, and before she could second-guess herself she knocked.

A moment later Gold opened the door, his face a mask of concern. “Is something wrong?”

“No I just can’t sleep.” Belle shrugged and there was a awkward pause. She sighed and gestured randomly with her hand. “I suppose I’m a bit ... I don’t know, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

“You can stay if you’d like,” Gold blurted out in invitation. Belle blinked and saw that Evan looked just as surprised at having made the offer, as she felt in receiving it. “We managed last night,” he pointed out neutrally.

Belle blushed, remembering how they had woken up tangled together. She wasn’t sure she would call that ‘managing’ exactly, it had been acutely embarrassing. However, it had also been comfortable. When he had bought the marina she had cursed him, believing him to be the ogre all his tenants complained about. Just a few days ago she had been suspicious that he was involved with whatever was going on, but they’d spent a lot of time together since then, and now she just _knew_ him. She trusted him, and far from being an ogre, his presence had become solid and reassuring. If she was going to get any sleep tonight, it would be because she was with him.

“Alright,” Belle agreed.

Gold stepped back from the door and Belle slipped into his room. He closed the door quietly behind her, but she didn’t feel trapped. The room was dimly lit, from a single bedside lamp on the left bedside table. Belle pulled back the covers on the right, and slid under them, watching as Evan padded round the bed and did the same on his side. He clicked the light out and Belle blinked at the sudden darkness, her eyes taking a moment to adjust before she could once more see through the gloom as she had in the guest room.

She bit her lip, acutely aware of Evan laying next to her. There was a rising tension in the room. She had been wrong, this was ten times more awkward than last night, and last night had definitely started out awkwardly. Perhaps it was because there was no barrier between the two sides of the bed this time. That barrier had proven ineffective but Belle supposed it had served it’s psychological purpose in getting them to relax. This time she was hyperaware that there was nothing to stop her from rolling over and curling into Evan’s arms, or to stop him from rolling over and spooning behind her.

Belle shifted, hearing the rasp of the covers move over her skin. Her movement sounded loud in the room, as did her breathing and the pounding of her heart. In contrast Evan was stock still, and she could barely hear him at all. Her stomach clenched, maybe she should go back to the guest room but every part of her rebelled against that idea. When she had been laying in the other room, her mind had been racing, jumping between recent events. Now her mind was racing again but her thoughts had taken a different turn.

When they had pretended to be a couple at the Rabbit Hole, they had kissed. To make it look real, it _had_ been real. The firm pressure of his lips against hers, the slight teasing slide of his tongue, the soft silkiness of his short hair and how it brushed against her hands. When she had woken up that morning, she had been pressed against him, she had felt every inch of him against her. She knew what he felt like, but she wanted to feel more and he smelt so good. Belle turned onto her side, her nose brushing against the pillow, catching a faint whiff of his scent.

“Evan?” Belle said, before her brain caught up with her mouth.

Gold stiffened. “Yes Belle?”

She scooted closer and put her hand on his chest, feeling the buttons of his pajama top. In the gloom she couldn’t make out his expression but she could make out his features, and without hesitation she pressed her lips against his. Gold gasped, whether in shock or question, she wasn’t sure but Belle seized the advantage, sliding her tongue into his mouth. They kissed softly but she wanted more. She nipped at his bottom lip and Gold growled, grabbing her shoulders and rolling them over.

He claimed her mouth, kissing her hungrily, desperately and Belle arched against him. She could feel him already hard and throbbing against her, but unlike this morning she wasn’t going to run. She tugged at his pajama top, mentally cursing the buttons. Gold groaned in protest but moved back, undoing the first couple of buttons before pulling it impatiently over his head. He threw it on the ground and then with a quick move, flicked the bedside lamp on.

Belle licked her lips, getting her first look at his bare chest, it was smooth and well toned for his age. Her hand itched to run over it, she wanted to touch every inch of him. However, not to be outdone, Belle smirked at him, and sat up, pulling her t-shirt off. She reached for him but Gold moaned softly and pushed against her, Belle fell back onto the bed. His right hand came up to cup her left breast, he brushed his thumb over the nipple, his touch feather-light before growing bolder.

His mouth fixed on her other breast, sucking, licking and nipping at her. Belle clawed at his shoulders, she wanted to touch him, she wanted to make him feel good. She threaded her hands through his short hair, feeling the short strands brush against her as she tried to tug on his hair, but she couldn’t get a good grip. Idly she wondered what his hair felt like when it was long, and wondered if he was going to grow it out again so she could find out.

“Evan,” Belle groaned.

He hummed against her, his teeth tugging on her nipple, making her cry out as his hands slipped down her sides, pulling on her borrowed pajama bottoms. He kissed down her stomach as Belle arched, so he could take them off her. He rolled the pajamas down her legs, kissing down her left, before tugging them off her feet, and then kissing up her right leg. With firm hands he parted her thighs and Belle felt a faint prickle of embarrassment. He could see everything.

“Beautiful,” Gold whispered, looking her straight in the eye.

Belle swallowed hard, she hadn’t consciously come to his room tonight to seduce him, but this just felt right. It also didn’t feel like a one-time thing, it felt like the start of something and the emotions threatened to choke her. Then Gold lowered his head and licked along her folds. Belle jerked and a strangled groan escaped, that first touch had been electric. Gold paused, and she took a ragged breath, and then he set to work.

Her hand scrabbled against the sheets as she bucked beneath him. Evan was as relentless at this, as he was at everything else, and her eyes crossed. She panted for breath, his moans of obvious enjoyment only making it more intense. She threw her head back, her eyes clenched shut as the sensations built. For a long moment, she tensed and then she came hard, jerking against him. When she came back to herself, she felt Evan nuzzling against her stomach, his fingers drawing little circles on her thigh.

“Again?” Gold asked with a filthy grin.

Belle shook her head, as enticing as that was, that wasn’t what she wanted right now. “Come here.”

Gold kissed back up her body, spreading the scent of her pleasure. Belle’s hand drifted down to squeeze his arse and he bucked against her, his cock hard against her hip. They were only separated by the thin material of his pajama trousers and she needed them gone. Gold avoided her lips, his breath hot against her neck, and she rolled her hips against him, until she was cradling him in between her thighs.

“Belle,” Gold choked and she finally managed to capture his lips with her own, kissing him fiercely.

She could taste herself on him, and it only made her want to taste him. She wanted his cock in her mouth, but not tonight. Tonight, they were both too desperate. Belle slipped her hand beneath his waistband, stroking the bare skin of his arse. Gold hissed and bucked against her, and her teeth sunk into his lip.

“Off,” Belle mumbled, pulling at the pajamas. “I need you.”

Gold groaned unintelligibly, moving to pull back before kissing her again and again, before with a moan of protest he did move. He sat back on his knees, and yanked the trousers down, they pooled at his knees and he crab walked forward and kicked them off. He moved so quickly, Belle didn’t get as good a look as she would like at his cock, but then he was pressing back against her and she ceased to care. They had all the time in the world to pleasure each other, in as many ways as they could think of, right now she just needed him inside her.

“Oh shit,” Gold swore. Belle frowned, that hadn’t been a choked ‘this feels amazing’ oh shit, it sounded like there was a problem. “I don’t have any protection,” Gold admitted reluctantly.

“I’m clean and on the pill,” Belle said impatiently. She appreciated his concern, but unless she had really misjudged him, there wasn’t going to be a problem.

“I’m clean too,” Gold said hoarsely, moving so his cock slid through her folds.

He whimpered, taking himself in hand and Belle felt the blunt head of his cock against her entrance. Slowly he pressed inside, sinking into her and letting her adjust to him. His eyes were clenched shut, sweat beading on his brow. Belle bucked against him, reaching up to kiss him. He moaned and began to move, slowly sliding out of her before thrusting back in.

“Oh Belle, oh Belle,” Gold gasped.

Belle felt her eyes close as the pleasure grew. She liked to watch him, he was so gorgeous moving above her, his slack-jawed expression of agonizing bliss. His head fell against her neck, as he fumbled, one hand slipping between them to rub against her. She felt her nails rake against his shoulders, as she tried to get closer to him. He felt so good inside her, and she focused on the feelings and his ragged breathing in her ear.

“I can’t ... I can’t,” Gold struggled, jerking against her, losing rhythm as he neared the edge.

She was almost there herself. Her teeth tugged on the top of his ear. “Come for me,” Belle whispered.

“Fuck,” Gold groaned and she felt his cock twitch and pulse inside her.

Belle moaned in frustration, she was so close and she rolled her hips against him, desperately trying to get the last of what she needed, but she didn’t know what she needed. Then his fingers closed round her clit, pinching lightly and she howled, her climax ripping through her. Panting hard, Evan collapsed next to her, pulling her into his arms and gently kissing all over her face.

“That was incredible,” Gold gasped.

“You can say that again,” Belle murmured softly, finally feeling the siren song of sleep creep over her like a warm embrace.

She snuggled against him, dropping a kiss onto his chest. She could hear his heart start to slow down, and she threw one of her legs over his, wrapping herself around him. Her eyes slid closed, her last thought was wicked, imagining waking Evan up tomorrow with her lips wrapped round his cock. After all, it was only fair she returned the favor.


End file.
